Give me a chance it up!
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: Cece is depressed after the wedding and the whole kissing thing, since she's in love with Logan since she first met him. She didn't say anything though, because she was afraid and now he kissed Rocky. She also found out that Ty is in love with her and she does not know what to do. How will it turn out and who will come together at the end? My first real story! :) Please R&R! :D
1. Please

**Hay guys! Here's my first story! It'll be Cogan and Cy (Don't know yet, what at the end) and a bit of Rogan but mostly Reuce! :D You'll see what i mean! :D I hope you guys like it! :) The story takes place two days after the wedding! :) I would be really really happy about reviews xx**

**Summary:**

**Cece is depressed after the wedding and the whole kissing thing, since she's in love with Logan since she first met him. She didn't say anything though, because she was afraid and now he kissed Rocky. She also found out that Ty is in love with her and she doesn't know, what to do. How will it all turn out? **

**Cece's POV:**

I was sitting in my room with Ty, talking.

My head was in his lap and i was lying on the bed.

It was two days after the wedding and Ty and i talked about what all happened the past weeks.

It was a really creepy time and it was good, that it was over even though i couldn't forget Logan...

You ask why? Well, to say the truth, i was in love with him.

Yeah, i knew that was hard to believe but it's true.

I am, since i first saw him at the mall, after i caught his coin.

I was the whole time but he just annoyed me and i was mean back, since he never felt the same way anyway.

Then also was revieled that he's the son of my mom's ex- fiance.

That was one more reason, to not make a move on him.

Then there was also the problem, that he kissed my best friend, Rocky.

I still couldn't believe it.

I mean sure, i never had a chance with him anyway and i didn't tell Rocky anything but...

That was crazy. I couldn't believe, how that could've happened!

Well, Rocky never had anything against the guy but,...

Oh who am i kidding they were the perfect match.

Logan would never want me anyway.

I sighed and Ty looked questioning down to me.

He was the only one, who knew that i was in love with Logan.

Well, he wasn't really shocked but he was kinda disappointed.

I found out, that Ty had a crush on me since the whole burned shake it up- thing.

That was kinda creepy for me, since i always saw him, like my brother but he also was cute and one of my best friends...

He wasn't angry at me, that i told him that i didn't want to come together with him.

No. He even wanted to help me, since he didn't want Logan to come together with his sister and he wanted me to be happy.

It must be torture for him.

I sighed again and this time Ty asked me: ''Everything okay, red?''

I groaned and replied: ''This whole thing is creeping me out. What if Rocky and Logan come together? Don't look at me like that, Ty. It'll probably happen and we can't do anything against it.''

Ty looked kinda mad and then told me: ''I know, that we can't do anything but in my opinion, Logan and you are a better match.''

I smiled at him and replied: ''Thanks, Ty. Well, you're the only one thinking so.''

Ty sighed and then said: ''Yeah, but i also only look for your happiness. If i can't have you, you should at least be happy.''

I blushed at that comment, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

His cheeks also went red and i whispered to him: ''Thanks.''

''Well... Even though, i still wish you would go on a date with me and give me a chance...'' , he added sad.

I sighed and sat up.

I really wanted to give Ty a chance, but as long as Logan was running through my head, it wouldn't be right.

''Ty... I'm sorry... That just wouldn't be right at the moment.'' , i told him apologetically.

Ty nodded, looking down.

Damn. He was cute but it was hard to say yes, because of Logan.

He then stood up and said: ''I can't say more than please think about it. I'm going home now.''

I nodded, he kissed me one last time on the cheek and walked out.

I groaned and let myself fall back on the bed, as suddenly Rocky came in.

**Rocky's POV:**

I just entered the Jone's apartment and wanted to walk in to the room of Cece, as i saw Ty walking out of it.

He looked really depressed and i kinda had the feeling that he just got rejected by Cece again.

He was head over heels for her but she didn't want him.

Ty didn't say anything to me and just walked out of the apartment.

I sighed and opened the door to Cece's room.

She laid on her bed with a stressed expression and stared at me as i came in.

I didn't get, why she didn't want to go on a date with Ty.

Those two would be the perfect match.

Maybe Ty would also be okay then with me, dating Logan.

He called me and told me that he's back in two weeks.

He wanted to try a relationship together and i was really willing to do it.

''Hey, Rocks.'' , Cece greeted me. ''What's up?''

''Nothing much. Just saw Ty walking depressed out of your room. You rejected him, again?'' , i replied a little bit bitter.

Cece sighed and said: ''Yes, i did. Rocky, i already told you. I don't think, this thing between Ty and me will work.''

I groaned and then she added: ''So... You and little scooter?''

I sighed. I had to talk about it sooner or later.

''Cece... I'm in love with Logan.'' , i told her and her eyes went wide.

''I know, that you can't stand him but i really want him and we also called. He said, when he's back in two weeks, he want to try a relationship with me and i also want that.'' she added and Cece gasped.

I excepted her to shout at me but she just didn't say anything.

She seemed in thoughts and i really hoped her to say yes.

I looked at her desperate and she sighed.

''Fine. You can date little Scooter. I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy, than you should go for it.'', she told me and i squeaked, hugging her tight.

''Thanks Cece! You won't regret it!'' , i cried excited.

Now, nothing was between Logan and me anymore.

Well, except Ty...

Maybe Cece could talk to him..

I meant he's in love with her and he'll probably hear to what she says...

Cece and i broke apart and then i looked at her pleading.

''Cece, could you please talk to-'' ''No! No! NO!'' , Cece shouted, cutting me off. ''I'm not going to talk to your brother about this for you! Rocky don't look at me like that.''

I ignored that sentence and still pouted.

''Pleeeeaaaasseeee Cece. He will hear what you say. He's head over heels for you. Besides you guys would r-''

''Fine i'll do it!'' , she cried, cutting me off again.

''But stop talking about, how perfect Ty and i would be together.'' , she added and i smirked at her, nodding.

**So that was the first chapter! Review and tell me if i should continue or not! It's my first try and i would be really, really happy about reviews! :)**


	2. Can you live with that?

**Hay guys! Wow o: 5 reviews! :D I'm happy now and i couldn't wait to write the new chapter, so here it is! :D**

**I really hope that you leave a review again :)**

**The next day**

**Cece's POV:**

_Flashback_

_''Cece, could you please talk to-'' ''No! No! NO!'' , I shouted, cutting her off. ''I'm not going to talk to your brother about this for you! Rocky don't look at me like that.''_

_She ignored that sentence and still pouted._

_There's no way, that i'm going to do that._

_It was already bad enough, that Rocky could come together with the boy i love._

_Sounds selfish, i know._

_''Pleeeeaaaasseeee Cece. He will hear what you say. He's head over heels for you. Besides you guys would r-''_

_Oh gosh, now she came with that._

_I had to do something._

_''Fine i'll do it!'' , i cried, cutting her off again._

_''But stop talking about, how perfect Ty and i would be together.'' , i added and she smirked at me, nodding._

_Flashback end_

I groaned. Why did i say yes to that.

The scene was still in my head from yesterday and i totally regretted it.

Ty knew that i'm in love with Logan, he will think i'm crazy.

Like Rocky still didn't understand, why i'm not together with Ty, yet.

_'Well, Rocky. To say the truth, i'm in love with my ex- almost- step- brother, since the first day we met him but you're going to be together with him.'_

Yes. That would be a great explanation.

Rocky would kill me, if she knew that.

Not only because i didn't tell her but also because she's head over heels for Logan.

I sighed.

Rocky was with some club at some history museum today and she practically pleaded me, to talk to Ty today.

Well, she is my best friend and i should help her, as much as i wanted Logan.

I shouldn't be so selfish. I screwed it up with Logan and he'll never love me.

I should just get over it, as much as i wanted to be with him.

I groaned and stood up from my bed, where i just sat.

I didn't do anything today anyway till yet and it was already 3 p.m.

We had holidays and i should do something useful.

Well, if you could call, useful what i was about to do.

I groaned again and walked out of my room.

My mom was sitting in the living room with Flynn and my dad, watching TV.

They looked up, as they saw me.

I didn't know, that dad was still there.

''Hey. Dad, shouldn't you be back in Florida?'' , i asked confused.

''Nice to see you, too.'' , my dad told me chuckling.

Then he added: ''Actually i should but i just wanted to spend some more time with my family. Well, but it looks like you wanted to go somewhere.''

I nodded with one hand at my purse.

I nodded and then said: ''I promised Ty to... get a look at his new song texts and i have to bring him something back. I promised it h-''

My dad cut me off: ''It's okay. I'm here the whole holidays. Go and have fun with Ty but not to much fun. ''

I blushed hard.

''Dad! We're not together!'' , i told him and Flynn and mom laughed.

Dad looked guilty and then replied: ''Sorry, i just- Cut that. Have fun with Ty.''

I groaned and walked out of the apartment.

Now, my dad also started with that!

I already have to hear something like this from Flynn!

If only they knew...

I sighed and climbed through the window and upstairs to the Blue's apartment, right in to Ty's room.

I froze in spot , as i heard Ty singing, who didn't saw me yet since he had headphones in his ears.

He sang 'Little things' by One Direction.

**Ty's POV:**

I was in my room singing and hearing music.

I was kinda depressed because of the whole thing with Cece.

Why couldn't she love me like i love her?

Was i that bad?

She was in love with a guy, who didn't deserve her and i wanted to show her how much she was worth it but she didn't want me.

I started singing to myself:

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_  
_But bear this mind it was meant to be _  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, _  
_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_  
_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But i'll love them endlessly _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _  
_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to _  
_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that i keep _  
_Though it makes no sense to me _

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _  
_You never want to know how much you weigh _  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But _

_You're perfect to me _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You never love yourself half as much as i love you _  
_You'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to _  
_If i let you know, i'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh and_

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth _  
_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to _  
_And i'm in love with you (and all these little things) _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _  
_but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to _  
_I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

As i was finished i suddenly heard clapping and in front of my window stood Cece.

I looked shocked at her.

I didn't want her to know, how much this whole thing really hurt me and she probably knew it by now.

She walked up to me, smiling guilty and said: ''I didn't know, that you also sing that kind of songs. I thought you were more in to rap, not One Direction.''

It kinda was also embarrassing since mostly only girls hear One Direction.

I blushed and replied: ''Laugh about me , but i like the band and i think the song fits really good at the moment.''

Cece looked down at that comment and then i added quick: ''Cece i'm not mad or anything it's just hard for me.''

She nodded and then told me: ''I know. It's hard for me, too if you believe it or not but i'm not here because of that. I'm here because your sister wants our permission to date Logan. He wants to come together with her, when he's back.''

At that a tear slid down her cheek and i walked up to her and took her in to a hug.

I couldn't believe my sister really wanted to go out with that jerk.

Especially since Cece was in love with him.

Well, Rocky didn't know it but still.

I could see how hurt Cece was.

I said to Cece: ''Cece, i didn't want Logan to date my sister i-''

She shook her head and her beautiful red locks fall in to her face a bit.

'' No. I told Rocky, she has my permission. You should give yours, too. She doesn't even know, that i love him (my heart hurt at that mention from her) and she is head over heels for him. Don't treat your sister like that, because of me , Ty. I want my best friend to be happy.'' , she told me.

I sighed. I knew Cece was kinda right but i hated it to see her like that.

Well, i didn't want to see Rocky's face, if i would say no.

If i say no, she'll probably date him behind my back, so...

Cece looked with her beautiful caramel eyes questioning at me and i sighed.

''Fine. She has my permission but can you live with that?'' , i asked her, brushing an other tear away, that fall down her cheek.

I hated it to see her like that.

She sighed and replied: ''I don't have an other choice.''


	3. What's going on?

**Hay guys! Here's already the new chapter! I really hope you like the story and I hope you leave reviews :/ It's pretty hard for me, since it's my first one :)**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

**_Ty's POV:_  
**

I sighed. I knew Cece was kinda right but i hated it to see her like that.

Well, i didn't want to see Rocky's face, if i would say no.

If i say no, she'll probably date him behind my back, so...

Cece looked with her beautiful caramel eyes questioning at me and i sighed.

''Fine. She has my permission but can you live with that?'' , i asked her, brushing an other tear away, that fall down her cheek.

I hated it to see her like that.

She sighed and replied: ''I don't have an other choice.''

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

I sighed and replied: ''I don't have an other choice.''

Ty looked really concerned at me and tried to give me a comforting smile.

I smiled weakly back but i felt like a total ass.

Ty was in love with me and i was crying in front of him over Logan.

''Why don't you hate me?'' , i asked him confused.

I would've hated me, if i would be him.

I'm really an ass.

Ty looked shocked and confused at me and questioned me: ''Why should i hate you? I'm in love with you, Cece.''

I felt even more sorry now.

I shouldn't be here.

I only hurt Ty, because i was depressed.

Just as i wanted to walk away, Ty held me by the arm.

He looked at me with an even more confused look and pleaded me: ''Cece please answer me.''

I sighed and turned fully back to him.

I saw concern in his big dark brown eyes and i felt even more guilty.

''You're in love with me and i'm coming to you, to cry over the guy i love and who's now with your sister. I would hate me if i was you.'' , i replied, trying to stay as calm as possible.

Ty chuckled and then told me: ''If i would do that, i wouldn't be a real best friend. You're way to important for me , Cece. If i could, i would help you get together with Logan. I want you to be happy. Well, even though i could never break up my sister from her boyfriend. I kinda overreacted the first time and it wasn't fair.''

I saw total honestly in his eyes and i felt more and more guilty, but could only nod.

I knew, how much it was hurting him but it would hurt him even more, if i came together with him out of pity.

Then suddenly my stomach growled.

I barely eat anything today.

Ty chuckled and said to me: ''Come on. Let's go to Crusty's and get a pizza. My treat.''

I chuckled as well and nodded, walking with Ty out of his room and the apartment.

**Later that day **

**Rocky's POV:  
**

I just came home from the history museum, to see that neither Cece or Ty were there.

Did they go away, to talk about this or are they on a...?

Oh my god that would be so awesome!

Those guys would be so cute together!

I really didn't get why Cece didn't want to come together with my brother.

You could literally see the chemistry between them.

Besides, maybe she would they more calm with Logan and me then...

I couldn't believe that he really asked me out.

I let myself fall down on the couch, happily.

I really liked Logan and he really asked me out.

He wanted to be with me, Rocky Blue!

I never thought, i could get a boy like him and now he liked me, too!

I sighed happily and then the door went open and Ty and Cece came in, laughing.

''Haha, Deuce looked hilarious, as Tinka poured the cola over him by ''accident''!'' , Cece told Ty laughing and he was laughing as well.

Ty grinned like a love sick puppy at Cece and replied: ''Yeah, i k- Oh hey Rocky!'' , he greeted me finally noticing me.

I chuckled and told them: ''Hey you two, too. Where were you?''

I tried to sound not to curious.

Ty rolled his eyes and replied: ''Sadly not on a date, if you think that.''

Cece flinched at the mentioning and Ty added: ''Did little scooter wrote you more?''

I went bright red at the mentioning of Logan.

Ty laughed and said: ''Cece already told me, what happened and you also have my permission. If i would've said no, you guys would have dated behind my back anyway and you're old enough to make your own decisions.''

Cece nodded smiling at me and i looked thankfully at her and then back to Ty.

I couldn't believe it.

They really said yes.

That was amazing! Now nothing was more in the way of Logan's and mine relationship.

I took the guys in to a big hug and cried happy: ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You guys are really the best!''

They hugged back, laughing and then Cece replied: ''No problem, bestie. As long as i don't have to see you guys , getting all mushy and making out.''

I went bright red again and Ty made a disgusted face.

''You know, that her brother is still in the room, red?'' , he asked her with fake anger.

Cece chuckled and punched him in the arm.

''Yes, i know Mr. Blue. Exactly because of that, i said it!'' , she replied.

I couldn't help but shake my head, smiling at my best friend and my big brother.

Well, but i still was totally happy that they were okay, with me dating Logan.

To say the truth, i already wrote Logan that i wanted to be his girlfriend.

Yeah, i know that's mean and blah but i just couldn't help it.

How could i say no to the cute skater boy?

Ty pouted one last time at Cece and then told us: ''Well, i'm going to my room, now. I'll see you later or tomorrow.''

He hugged Cece and then went in to his room.

I looked at Cece, who looked confused back.

''What?'' , she asked.

''What did happen while i was back?'' , i questioned her curious.

Cece rolled her eyes.

''We talked about your crush on Logan and we went to Crusty's. Not more.'' , she replied serious.

I hated it, that i saw that she was honest.

I really wished, that something would happen.

Those two would be so cute together.

I knew, i'm repeating myself.

I can't just believe that Cece only didn't want to come together with Ty, because it just wouldn't work out in her opinion.

''Cece... Why do you really don't want to go out with Ty? You guys have so much in common and are the most popular people in school and-'' , i asked her serious and Cece sighed, cutting me off.

''Rocky... I just don't like Ty like that, okay? He's sweet and everything but i don't like him like that and i don't want to force a relationship.'' , she replied.

I groaned.

Why was Cece so stubborn?

She should at least try it!

Ty is head over heals for her.

Cece sighed and then added: ''I'm going home now. It's late and my dad is at home for the next weeks. I'll see you tomorrow.''

She was about to walk out as i stopped her.

I told her: ''Okay but think about it, Cece. It wouldn't hurt if you at least give it a try with Ty.''

She nodded and walked out.


	4. Changed mind

**Hay guys! I have a new chapter for you! You know, since it's my first story it is really hard to write on, when you don't get many feedback and i would be really happy about reviews :) xoxo**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

**_Rocky's POV:_**

_''Cece... Why do you really don't want to go out with Ty? You guys have so much in common and are the most popular people in school and-'' , i asked her serious and Cece sighed, cutting me off._

_''Rocky... I just don't like Ty like that, okay? He's sweet and everything but i don't like him like that and i don't want to force a relationship.'' , she replied._

_I groaned._

_Why was Cece so stubborn?_

_She should at least try it!_

_Ty is head over heals for her._

_Cece sighed and then added: ''I'm going home now. It's late and my dad is at home for the next weeks. I'll see you tomorrow.''_

_She was about to walk out as i stopped her._

_I told her: ''Okay but think about it, Cece. It wouldn't hurt if you at least give it a try with Ty.''_

_She nodded and walked out._

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

She told me: _'_'Okay but think about it, Cece. It wouldn't hurt if you at least give it a try with Ty.''

I just nodded and then walked out.

As i arrived in my apartment, i let myself fall on the couch, sighing.

I knew she was right, that it wouldn't hurt but it wouldn't be right.

Neither for me or for him.

It would make things only really awkward , if it didn't work out and i really didn't need that.

Well, but i really hurt Ty and i didn't want to do that.

I sighed. Why was this so complicated?

Why couldn't i be with Logan or at least not be in love with him and in love with Ty?

I knew, that Ty would treat me good.

He was really good boyfriend material.

I was still lost in thoughts as i suddenly got a SMS from Garry:

_Hay Cece! We have a tango night at Shake it up again, coming up next week! Ty is your partner, since you both know the dance the best. You can already start practicing at home and next week we'll start at the studio._

I groaned. Great.

That was exactly, what i needed.

Not only, that Ty was in love with me, no.

I also had to dance with him at the tango- night.

Maybe that was a sign?

Oh gosh. I already sounded like my mom.

I sighed and then went in to my room. I had to talk to Ty, tomorrow because of the practicing.

I won't skip it but since Ty and i are the only one, who knew the professional tango, we should be good at it.

* * *

**The next day**

**Ty's POV:**

I went really happy to bed, after the SMS from Garry, that i got.

I was dancing with Cece, the tango!

Maybe i could make a move on her and she'll finally realize that i'm the right one for her.

She couldn't have Logan anymore anyway.

I sighed. If that would happen.

I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Well, but she said, she'll come over for practicing today.

Rocky had to dance with some other dancer and was over at his now.

I was currently waiting in the living-room for Cece.

Sometimes i had the feeling, that girl wants to kill me.

Hopefully she'll- There she was.

She just came through the door with the spar key Rocky gave her, looking stunning at always.

She had a simple black dress on and her dance shoes.

''Hey.'' , she greeted me smiling.

I shook my head, grinned and replied: ''Hey. Ready to practice?''

She nodded swirled around and asked me: ''How does it look like? Of course i am!''

I laughed and then she walked up to me.

We got in to position and started dancing.

I shivered at her touch, but tried to concentrate on the dance.

_She doesn't like you like that, so don't get your hopes up. _Something in my head told me.

_I know, but i just have to try._

_You'll be only hurt._

_I can't be more hurt, than i already am._

I tried to shook the thoughts away and after the last dance move, i dipped Cece down but hold her, that she won't fall.

I stared in to her caramel eyes and she stared back.

My eyes wandered to her full pink lips.

How much i want to kiss them.

I leaned down an she didn't seem to stop me.

She just closed her eyes and then i planted my lips on hers.

It was only for like five seconds but my body was on fire from the kiss.

She even kissed back but my senses started to kick back in.

I backed away and she almost fell to the floor.

I quickly caught her and helped her, stood up.

She looked shocked at me but also with lust.

She put her arms around my neck and then we started kissing again.

Oh my god.

Cece really kissed me, on purpose.

That was to good to be true.

**Cece's POV:**

After Ty kissed me short, while i still was dipped from him, my mind went crazy.

In that moment, i didn't care if i still had feelings for Logan.

Rocky was right. I should give her brother a chance.

After i almost fell on the floor and he helped me up, we started kissing again and my hands played with his hair while his were all around me.

He slipped his tongue in to my mouth and i smiled against his lips.

He was an amazing dancer and an even better kisser.

As we broke apart for air, i couldn't help but smile even wider at him.

He smiled slightly confused back.

''I changed my mind.'' , i whispered. ''I want to go on a date with you, Ty. I want to give us a chance.''

Ty's smile broke in to a huge grin and he replied: ''Thanks, Cece. You won't regret it, i promise.''

I kissed him short and then said: ''I hope so.''

* * *

**Don't worry! Cogan may will come later, too but i told you that there'll be relationship changes! :D Please leave a review! :)**


	5. Surprise

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter for you! :D Thanks for all the support, even though it is pretty hard to write a story and i think you should give every author a credit, for writing stories! :D I hope you like the chapter xoxo**

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

**_Cece's POV:_**

After i almost fell on the floor and he helped me up, we started kissing again and my hands played with his hair while his were all around me.

He slipped his tongue in to my mouth and i smiled against his lips.

He was an amazing dancer and an even better kisser.

As we broke apart for air, i couldn't help but smile even wider at him.

He smiled slightly confused back.

''I changed my mind.'' , i whispered. ''I want to go on a date with you, Ty. I want to give us a chance.''

Ty's smile broke in to a huge grin and he replied: ''Thanks, Cece. You won't regret it, i promise.''

I kissed him short and then said: ''I hope so.''

* * *

**Ty's POV:**

She kissed me short and then said: ''I hope so.''

After she said that, we just still stood there and smiled at each other for a while.

Oh my god! Cece really wanted to try it with me!

That was so amazing! I still couldn't believe it!

I had to show her, that i'm so much better than Logan!

She'll see what she'll have with me!

After a while Cece told me , chuckling: "Well, i have to go. Thanks for the tango practice."

She kissed my cheek and walked in to direction door, as i cried after her: "I pick you up on thursday at six! Dress code is overdressed!''

Cece turned around one last time, grinning and replied: ''I can't wait for it.''

Then she walked out of the apartment and i made a little happy dance.

That was to good to be true.

I really had a date with Cece.

She wanted me, too!

I was just finished with my dance, as Rocky came through the door, looking at me funny.

''Why are you so happy?'' , she asked confused.

I grinned wide and replied: ''I have a date with Cece on thursday!''

Rocky's eyes went wide but then she squealed and hugged me tight.

''Oh my god! Congratulations, big brother!'' , she cried happy.

Haha , she was almost more excited than me.

Well, it was about her big brother and her best friend and she didn't even know, how lucky she was.

Does Cece really don't have any feelings for Logan anymore?

I hope so and if she has some, still... I will show her how much better i am!

Logan couldn't even compare with me.

Well, okay that was wrong. He had Cece's heart first.

As Rocky and i broke apart from our hug, she asked me: ''What did happen, that she said yes?''

I shook my head, still in disbelieve and replied, smiling: ''I think, you have to ask her that, yourself.''

Rocky grinned at me and nodded.

Then she told me: ''Well, i'm going to do exactly that, right now! Uhmm and by the way...''

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked: ''What?''

''Logan is already coming back, tomorrow.'' , she replied.

I tried to hold back my groan.

Couldn't he stay the two weeks there?

I want to win Cece completely over, but i don't know if i could do that, when Logan is already there.

I put a smile on my face and told Rocky: ''Well, that's cool but didn't you want to go to Cece, now?''

Rocky facepalmed herself and then said: ''Oh yeah! See you later, big brother!''

**Cece's POV:**

As i arrived at my apartment, i sat down on the couch, happily.

The kiss with Ty was so amazing, even though i still didn't know, if i feel really the same way.

Well, i like him more than a friend...

He was also so cute and he really deserved the chance...

Besides Logan was with Rocky anyway...

I sighed happily and started watching some TV.

Hopefully, i won't regret that decision.

Well, the date was on thursday.

I still had some time, to think about all of this.

Dress code overdressed. Big plus point.

Means it's some special or at least really expensive place.

Well, he probably wants to make my mouth hanging wide open and me to accept him, to be my boyfriend.

I'm glad, that we're dancing tango together.

Thanks to the practice, i at least are going on a date now with him.

I also know, without a doubt that it'll be good.

Ty was so nice and also really cute.

Even though, he still couldn't compare to Logan.

I sighed, as suddenly the door went open and Rocky went in with a huge grin on her face.

I guess, Ty already told her what happened.

She squealed and ran up to me, hugging me.

''Oh my god! Ty just told me that you finally said yes! I'm sooo happy for you guys! I-''

I cut her off, laughing: ''Rocky, calm down. We're only going on a date. We're not together.''

She nodded but then grinned again.

''Not yet.'' , she said and then added: ''How did you change your mind.''

I rolled my eyes and replied: ''I guess, i just got lost in his beautiful brown eyes and his adorable smile with the cute dimples, while practicing for the tango night.''

Well, that wasn't exactly a lie.

''So you do like him! Can't believe it took you so long!'' , she exclaimed and i chuckled.

''Yeah. Better later than never!'' , i replied.

Rocky nodded and then told me, excited: ''Well, i also got some good news today... Logan is already coming back tomorrow!''

I gulped inside. What?

Rocky got my face completely wrong and told me: ''You don't have to get along with each other. Just please don't kill each other, Cece.''

Oh god. Logan is back sooner , than he actually should come and he's going to be together with Rocky.

Why do i even care? I'm going on a date with Tyler Blue, for crying out loud!

I smiled at Rocky and then replied: ''Fine but don't except me to go on an other double date and don't get all mushy in front of me!''

I wouldn't survive both of them.

My feelings for Logan were still there and seeing him again, won't make it any better.

Rocky just nodded and hugged me again, happy.


	6. Prepared

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter for you! :D Thanks for all the support, even though it is pretty hard to write a story and i think you should give every author a credit, for writing stories! :D I hope you like the chapter xoxo**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Cece's POV:_**

_''So you do like him! Can't believe it took you so long!'' , she exclaimed and i chuckled._

_''Yeah. Better later than never!'' , i replied._

_Rocky nodded and then told me, excited: ''Well, i also got some good news today... Logan is already coming back tomorrow!''_

_I gulped inside. What?_

_Rocky got my face completely wrong and told me: ''You don't have to get along with each other. Just please don't kill each other, Cece.''_

_Oh god. Logan is back sooner , than he actually should come and he's going to be together with Rocky._

_Why do i even care? I'm going on a date with Tyler Blue, for crying out loud!_

_I smiled at Rocky and then replied: ''Fine but don't except me to go on an other double date and don't get all mushy in front of me!''_

_I wouldn't survive both of them._

_My feelings for Logan were still there and seeing him again, won't make it any better._

_Rocky just nodded and hugged me again, happy._

* * *

**The next morning**

**Ty's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with a groan.

I couldn't believe, that Logan will already come back this afternoon.

Maybe, i should already go on a date with Cece, today...

She probably will lay her eyes on Logan again, since we didn't even go on a date yet.

She still had some feelings for him and i knew that but i wanted to change that, quick.

I looked at the clock. It was 11 a.m.

I sighed. I had to try.

I wrote her a SMS:

_Good morning Cece. I can't wait for the date on thursday but do you want to go on a early date today for lunch, at Crusty's? xx_

_P.S.: Can't stop thinking about you._

I leaned back in to my bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for her answer.

I just really wanted her, to date me.

Now, that Logan was soon here again, it was getting more and more complicated.

I groaned as my phone vibrated.

Cece's answer was there and i quickly looked at it:

_Morning to you, too Ty. I just woke up and i'm hungry like hell. Pick me up in one and a half hour for our date. Can't wait for it and i can't stop thinking about you, too xx_

_YES!_ I screamed inside.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

I quickly got ready, took my things and then went down in to the Jone's apartment.

There sat Cece on the couch, waiting for me.

She wasn't dressed up or anything but she looked amazing.

''Hey.'' , she greeted me and walked up to me.

''Hey.'' , i replied, giving her a hug.

Then i added: ''Can we go?''

She nodded and we walked out of the apartment and to Crusty's.

At the way there, she took my hand and i felt a tingling feeling all over.

I could do that.

Why was i even so nervous because of Cece, still liking Logan?

Cece and i walked in to Crusty's and as Deuce as saw he hold both thumbs to me up, grinning.

I chuckled and Cece looked confused at me.

''Nothing.'' , i told her quick and then we sat down.

Our hands never left each other and after Deuce took our orders, we started talking.

''By the way...'' , i said after a while, grinning. ''When is our next tango- practice?''

Cece chuckled and replied: ''If every practice goes like this, we can do that every day.''

I blushed hard and i was totally happy.

Take that, Logan!

I smiled and then told her: ''I want to spend every day with you, anyway. I'm happy that you said yes for today.''

This time Cece blushed and she grinned at me.

I grinned back and then added: ''Cece, you don't know how much it means to me, that you said yes to go on a date with me.''

Cece smiled and replied: ''I think, i know and i'm happy i did. I realized that i really like you, too. Sure i can't just kill my feelings but you're amazing.''

I smiled back and then asked, putting all my courage up: ''Cece, i know it's early... But do you want to be my girlfriend?''

Her eyes widened a little and i wanted to quickly say something but she cut me off, with a kiss.

My eyes widened short and then the shut close.

The kiss was amazing and i felt like my body was on fire.

I kissed back passionately and was totally happy.

Point for me.

As we broke apart, Cece told me: ''Of course i want to be your girlfriend, Ty.''

I grinned wide and then said: ''Thank you! I won't disappoint you, i promise!''

Cece smiled, cocked her head to the side and then answered: ''I know.''

I smiled at her wide, taking her hand again and we started talking again.

This was going so great so far and i wasn't afraid of that stupid boy Logan anymore.

I was prepared and Cece was finally mine.


	7. Woah

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter for you! :D Thanks for all the support and the reviews! You guys are amazing and i'm really happy about every review! Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D xoxo**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_**Ty's POV:**_

_I smiled back and then asked, putting all my courage up: ''Cece, i know it's early... But do you want to be my girlfriend?''_

_Her eyes widened a little and i wanted to quickly say something but she cut me off, with a kiss._

_My eyes widened short and then the shut close._

_The kiss was amazing and i felt like my body was on fire._

_I kissed back passionately and was totally happy._

_Point for me._

_As we broke apart, Cece told me: ''Of course i want to be your girlfriend, Ty.''_

_I grinned wide and then said: ''Thank you! I won't disappoint you, i promise!''_

_Cece smiled, cocked her head to the side and then answered: ''I know.''_

_I smiled at her wide, taking her hand again and we started talking again._

_This was going so great so far and i wasn't afraid of that stupid boy Logan anymore._

_I was prepared and Cece was finally mine._

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

Cece and Ty were on their first real date and i was sitting at home, waiting for Logan to come around.

I was totally happy, that he already came back today.

Well, but what makes me almost more happier, was that Ty and Cece finally were going out.

Well, they weren't official yet, but still.

They were totally cute together and Cece told me, that they already kissed.

Awww. My best friend and my big brother in love.

Now we were all happy.

Well, i'm only really happy if Logan finally comes.

Okay i was really excited but who could blame me? It's my boyfriend!

He promised me, that he'll be here in 10 minutes.

I sighed and let myself sink deeper in to the couch, as suddenly the doorbell rang.

I rushed to the door and opened it.

In front of it stood Logan and i couldn't help but squeal and hug him tight.

He laughed, hugging me back and told me: ''I missed you, too Rocky.''

We broke apart and i kissed him on the mouth, hard.

He immediately kissed back and it felt amazing.

As we broke apart after two minutes, because of the lack of oxygen, we smiled at each other.

Then we sat down on the couch, talking and cuddling.

''So... How did you get your brother and Sissy to allow us to date?'' , he asked curious and i rolled my eyes.

''They're in love with each other as well and they just accepted us now.'' , i replied and grinned up at him.

He raised an eyebrow but then grinned back.

''Even though...'' , i started but Logan cut me off: ''Rocky, Cece and i could never be friends. With Ty , maybe but not with Cece. It happened to much.''

I sighed and nodded.

''Besides...'' , he said , lowering his head down to me. ''I want to spend all my time only with you anyway.''

I blushed and he leaned down and kissed me again.

I kissed immediately back as we suddenly heard a voice from behind: ''Hey, Rocky. Is little scooter a- WOAH!''

We jumped back and said Ty and Cece coming in from the window.

Oh my god. That was a great start.

Ty looked angry but Cece hold him back and squeezed his hand.

''Hey.'' , Cece greeted us.

Logan immediately glared at her but she just shrugged.

''Hey'' , i replied looking at their intertwined hands. ''Shouldn't you be on a date?''

**Ty's POV:**

''Hey'' , Rocky replied looking at our intertwined hands. ''Shouldn't you be on a date?''

Cece was staring at Logan, who stared back, angry.

I groaned inside but tried to held myself back.

I grinned and answered: ''Well, i promised my girlfriend to show her the new song, i wrote so, no.''

Cece nodded and Rocky's eyes went wide and she squealed.

''Congratulations you two!'' , she cried excited.

''Thanks, bestie.'' , Cece replied and then added to me, but staring at Logan who stared back: ''Let's go Ty. I want to hear this song.''

I nodded and we walked in to my room.

As we entered my room, Cece let herself fall on the bed.

I sat down besides her and asked her: ''What was that with Logan and you?''

Cece sighed and replied: ''Ty. I'm not going to lie to you. I really like you and i love to be your girlfriend but the hurt because of Logan is still really fresh.''

I nodded understandingly but felt like tearing up.

Stop it, Ty. I told myself.

She was mine now and i'll show her why i'm so much better than Logan.

I bowed over her and stared in to her caramel eyes , while she stared in to mine.

She whispered: ''I'm sorry.''

I replied to her: ''Don't be. It's okay.''

Then i leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed back sneaking her hands around my neck and soon i was on top of her and we were in a full make out session.

As we came up after, ten minutes, me still over her i told her: ''I love you Cece and i'll do everything to make you loving me, too.''

I saw tears in Cece's eyes , while she nodded and she put my head back down to her, to kiss me.

I really meant it and i'll really do that and nothing else.

**Logan's POV:  
**

''Thanks, bestie.'' , Cece replied and then added to Ty, but staring at me : ''Let's go Ty. I want to hear this song.''

I couldn't help but stare back at her.

She walked in to Ty's room with him, hand in hand and i felt something in me sting but i ignored it.

Rocky stood there with her arms crossed and i chuckled at her.

''I told you, i can't do that, Babe.'' , i told her guilty.

As she pouted, i leaned down to her and kissed her.

She kissed back hesitant but then it went in to a make out session again.

I just tried to forget, what just happened with Cece and Ty.

I couldn't really believe, that they're together now.

Cece and Ty?

That seemed wrong.

I didn't know why, but it did.


	8. Hello, is it me you looking for?

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :D I loved them all and i'm happy about every new reviewer! **

**Also big thanks to Grace-1997! :) She really helped me with the stories and you should really get a look at her stories! :)**

**Well i hope the next chapter is good and please leave a review! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Rocky stood there with her arms crossed and i chuckled at her._

_''I told you, i can't do that, Babe.'' , i told her guilty._

_As she pouted, i leaned down to her and kissed her._

_She kissed back hesitant but then it went in to a make out session again._

_I just tried to forget, what just happened with Cece and Ty._

_I couldn't really believe, that they're together now._

_Cece and Ty?_

_That seemed wrong._

_I didn't know why, but it did._

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

I whispered: ''I'm sorry.''

He replied to me: ''Don't be. It's okay.''

Then Ty leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed back sneaking her hands around his neck and soon he was on top of me and we were in a full make out session.

As we came up after, ten minutes, me still under him, he told me: ''I love you Cece and i'll do everything to make you loving me, too.''

I had tears in my eyes , while i nodded and i put his head back down to her, to kiss me.

I really didn't deserve Ty and him, being so nice to me.

He should hate me, for what i did to him and now we were, laying there making out.

Well, it felt great but i still couldn't get Logan's look out of my head and Rocky and Logan, making out.

It hurt me, freaking much.

Well, they both were really happy with each other and Logan looked at me, like he could kill me.

He would never like me and Ty loves me.

He told it to me.

Ty really loves me.

I smiled in to the kiss. Why should i be so upset because of Logan, right?

I had a great boyfriend, who really loves me and who would never hurt me like this.

Well, i couldn't get Logan out of my head yet but i should really give Ty a credit.

He really wanted me and he showed it me, every time he could.

Maybe, i should just let the things pass and see what'll happen.

Right now, I'm with Ty and i'm happy.

I couldn't say, that i love him right now but i wanted, to make this work.

I wanted to forget Logan.

He didn't deserve me and Rocky was really happy with him.

As Ty and i broke apart after 10 minutes , i told him: ''I know, you will and i really hope, that this will work out.''

He smiled again, pecked me one last time on the lips and then we just cuddled on his bed.

Then i added: ''You still didn't show me that song.''

Ty chuckled and replied: ''Okay, i will. Well, it's not rap this time, it's a love song and i didn't make instrumental yet.''

I nodded and he started singing: **(AN: 'Hello from Lionel Richie)**

**I've been alone with you inside my mind**  
**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times**  
**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**  
**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

**I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile**  
**You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide**  
**'Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do**  
**And I want to tell you so much, I love you**

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**  
**And tell you time and time again how much I care**  
**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**  
**Hello, I've just got to let you know**

**'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do**  
**Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?**  
**Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue**  
**But let me start by saying, I love you**

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

**'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do**  
**Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?**  
**Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue**  
**But let me start by saying, I love you**

By the time he was finished, i almost had tears in my eyes.

''That was beautiful, Ty.'' , i told him amazed.

He smiled and replied: ''Thanks. This one was for you.''

**Rocky's POV:**

I kissed back hesitant but then it went in to a make out session again.

At the moment, i just forget what happened.

Cece and Ty were in Ty's room anyway and probably making out, right now.

Even though i didn't like the looks between Cece and Logan.

They were always full of anger and everything.

Why couldn't they just make up?

As Logan and i broke apart, i almost sighed again but held myself back.

Logan eyed me suspiciously and i just smiled at him.

I didn't need a discussion again.

Then Logan and i just sat down on the couch and started watching TV.

He put an arm around me and i snuggled closer to him.

Even though Cece couldn't stand him, i fell hard for this guy and nothing will change that.

Cece was also together with my brother, now.

Gosh, those two are so adorable.

Now, we were all happy and nobody had to be jealous or angry or anything.

Maybe, just maybe Cece and Logan will also make up some day.

Well, but i'm already happy right now.

I sighed happily and Logan looked questioning at me.

''Did i miss something?'' , he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, pecked his lips and then replied: '' Not at all. I'm just happy. That's all.''

Logan grinned at me.

Then he questioned me hesitant: ''So you're not mad anymore? I mean i'-''

''No i'm not mad anymore. It's okay, Logan. I won't push you to anything.'' , i cut him off, smiling.

His grin went back and it got even wider.

''Thanks babe. You're the best.'' , he told me and kissed me.

Then we went back to watching TV.


	9. He doesn't love you!

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :D I loved them all and i'm happy about every new reviewer! **

**I changed my profile and i would be happy if you get a look at it! :D**

**Well i hope the next chapter is good and please leave a review! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

Maybe, just maybe Cece and Logan will also make up some day.

Well, but i'm already happy right now.

I sighed happily and Logan looked questioning at me.

''Did i miss something?'' , he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, pecked his lips and then replied: '' Not at all. I'm just happy. That's all.''

Logan grinned at me.

Then he questioned me hesitant: ''So you're not mad anymore? I mean i'-''

''No i'm not mad anymore. It's okay, Logan. I won't push you to anything.'' , i cut him off, smiling.

His grin went back and it got even wider.

''Thanks babe. You're the best.'' , he told me and kissed me.

Then we went back to watching TV.

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment on the couch**

**Rocky's POV:**

Rocky and i were still at the couch, watching TV and cuddling.

Gosh, why was i even so uptight?

I really liked her and we were happy together.

Cece was happy with Ty and nothing will destroy our relationship.

They couldn't say anything, since they were together.

If Ty wanted to stay with Cece, he'll keep his mouth shut.

Even though, i still couldn't believe that those two were together.

Rocky loved me and everything was going perfect.

Nothing could change that.

I put my arm tighter around Rocky and she smiled at me.

It was the perfect moment and nobody could ruin it.

At least, i thought so.

I was just about to lean down, to kiss Rocky , as i suddenly heard Ty screaming at Cece: ''You know, what hurts even more than the fact, that you love him and not me? The fact that you're hurting yourself. He doesn't want you, Cece. He's in love with my sister and he hates you. Don't you get it? I don't know why he hates you and i can't understand it a bit but he doesn't want you.''

Who did he mean with 'He' and why the heck did Cece want him?

She was with Ty!

Wait. He said that the person is in love with Rocky.

Who the heck is that guy.

Rocky looked also shocked.

Then we heard Cece, screaming back: ''I really tried it with you Ty and i thought you will understand but like it seems, you don't even care about my feelings! Thanks for telling me things, i already know. I know that Logan will never love me but you don't have to hurt me that much!''

Oh my god.

That couldn't be true.

That had to be a joke. A really bad one.

Cece. In love with me?

**A few minutes earlier at the Blue's apartment in Ty's room**

**Ty's POV:**

By the time he was finished, she almost had tears in her eyes.

Well, i could already see them and i kinda was worried.

Was i that bad?

''That was beautiful, Ty.'' , she told me amazed.

I almost sighed relived at that comment.

She smiled at me wide and then said: ''I don't know, how i deserve this, Ty. Seriously, i'm only hurting you.''

I smiled and replied: ''Thanks. This one was for you.''

She blushed hard and i grinned at her.

Then Cece looked kinda worried at me and then said: ''I don't know, how i deserve this, Ty. Seriously, i'm only hurting you.''

I looked at her shocked.

I didn't know, that she thought that way.

I took her hand and told her: ''Cece, you're making me totally happy. I love you and you deserve me. You didn't hurt me.''

She shook her head.

''I saw, that you were hurt as i looked at Logan. I can't hide this feelings, Ty. It's hard, to hide something so strong. I - I just-'' , she stuttered the last words and now, she really hurt me.

How could she ever love me, as long as the perfect Logan is in her live?

She didn't love me.

She never will and i only hurt myself.

I stood up and told her: ''I got it. You still love him.''

Cece stood up as well, looking guilty at me.

I groaned and asked to myself: ''Why did i even try it? You're staring at him, you love him. I never had a serious chance.''

She wanted to say something but i just continued, now really angry and screaming: ''You know, what hurts even more than the fact, that you love him and not me? The fact that you're hurting yourself. He doesn't want you, Cece. He's in love with my sister and he hates you. Don't you get it? I don't know why he hates you and i can't understand it a bit but he doesn't want you.''

By this time Cece had tears, running down her cheeks.

Oh gosh. I said to much.

Cece told me screaming: ''I really tried it with you Ty and i thought you will understand but like it seems, you don't even care about my feelings! Thanks for telling me things, i already know. I know that Logan will never love me but you don't have to hurt me that much!''

With that she threw the door open and ran out.

I saw Rocky and Logan sitting on the couch, staring shocked at me.

''Cece loves me?'' , Logan asked shocked and Rocky's eyes went wide as well.

Oh crap. Now we had a problem.

A serious problem.

* * *

**The story is not over yet, don't worry! :D**


	10. Since the day, we met

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :D I loved them all and i'm happy about every new reviewer!**

**Well i hope the next chapter is good and please leave a review! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

I groaned and asked to myself: ''Why did i even try it? You're staring at him, you love him. I never had a serious chance.''

She wanted to say something but i just continued, now really angry and screaming: ''You know, what hurts even more than the fact, that you love him and not me? The fact that you're hurting yourself. He doesn't want you, Cece. He's in love with my sister and he hates you. Don't you get it? I don't know why he hates you and i can't understand it a bit but he doesn't want you.''

By this time Cece had tears, running down her cheeks.

Oh gosh. I said to much.

Cece told me screaming: ''I really tried it with you Ty and i thought you will understand but like it seems, you don't even care about my feelings! Thanks for telling me things, i already know. I know that Logan will never love me but you don't have to hurt me that much!''

With that she threw the door open and ran out.

I saw Rocky and Logan sitting on the couch, staring shocked at me.

''Cece loves me?'' , Logan asked shocked and Rocky's eyes went wide as well.

Oh crap. Now we had a problem.

A serious problem.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Cece loves me?'' , I asked shocked and Rocky's eyes went wide as well.

I couldn't believe it. That must be a joke.

Well, but Ty wasn't saying anything anymore and looked guilty down.

Oh my god.

It was the truth. Cece loves me.

''How long?'' , I questioned Ty again but he didn't say anything anymore.

After a while, he looked up to me and replied: '' Since the day, you guys met. If you want to know more, you have to ask her yourself.''

With that , he walked out of the apartment and probably to Cece.

I didn't know who was the bigger asshole right now.

Ty or me.

Him because he told Cece's secret or me because I never noticed it and i hurt her so much.

She was in love with me, since we met.

Since the day, she caught my coin.

Oh my god, i'm such an ass.

She loved me the whole time and she only snapped back, because i was so bad?

Gosh, that was so wrong but i didn't know how to feel about this.

Well, but why did i even care?

It's not like i own her anything.

Rocky also stood there shocked.

Oh my god, how did she have to feel, because her best friend is in love with her boyfriend?

She looked to me and told me: ''Logan, i didn't know anything about this before but-''

My eyes went wide.

''You won't break up with me again, do you?'' , i asked shocked.

Rocky shook her head and then replied: ''Yes, i will. I'm sorry but i hurt my best friend already enough. She didn't tell me because it would've made things only worse. Think about it. It wouldn't have changed anything since you were related and/or at each other throats. I can't be together with the guy, my best friend is in love with, the day you guys met.''

On the one hand i could understand Rocky but on the other hand it wasn't fair.

I lost Rocky again because of Cece.

Her breaking up with me, won't bring anything.

I didn't feel for her like that and i never will or will i?

Rocky seemed to be serious and i groaned.

''I can't believe that you break up with me because of her again! It won't change anything anyway! I still hate Cece!'' , i cried at her and than walked out of the apartment.

I just couldn't believe this and i need some time alone.

**Cece's POV:**

After i ran out of the Blue's apartment, i ran in to mine.

I couldn't believe that i screamed that.

Logan knew now, that i love him and now he probably hates me even more.

I also probably ruined the relationship between Rocky and him.

I'm the worst best friend ever.

She had to hate me right now.

I groaned , as suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Ty cried from the outside: ''Cece , please let me in! I'm sorry!''

I shook my head, as if he could see that.

''Go away, Ty! I don't want to talk to you right now!'' , i shouted at the door and i heard Ty, sighing and then walking away

I didn't want to see him right now.

He brought me in to this situation.

Yes, i was also an ass, that i came together with him even though i couldn't forget Logan but still.

After 5 minutes, someone knocked again.

''Ty i-'' , i started shouting again but Rocky cut me off from the outside: ''It's me, Rocky! Please let me in, Cece! We have to talk!''

My eyes went wide.

What was Rocky doing here?

She should hate me and never talk a word to me again.

I stood up, walked to the door and opened it.

As Rocky saw my tearstained face, she took me in to her arms.

I started crying again and hugged her tight.

As i stopped crying, she told me: ''Cece, i'm so s-''

My eyes went wide and i cut her off: ''Why are you sorry? I ruined everything because of my jealously and my love to Logan. I didn't even tell you, all the time.''

Rocky shook her head, smiling and then replied: ''Cece i'm not angry. Love has some crazy ways, you can't control. It's not your fault. In your situation i wouldn't have told it me , either. I'm sorry. I should've seen it. Instead of seeing it, i tried to hook you up with Ty, that i can come together with Logan.''

This time i was the one , shaking her head.

''We were both stupid. I'm sorry, i'll accept it, that you love Logan. I won't have a chance with him anyway.'' , i told her

Then i added, chuckling: ''Even though Ty did a huge mistake, he's not that bad. Besides you deserve, to be together with Logan. I just want you two to be happy.''

Rocky hugged me again and then replied: ''I broke up with him.''

My eyes went wide and she added: ''I won't be together with the guy, my best friend is in love with since the day she met him.''

I smiled at her and hugged her tight.

''Thanks Rocks. Even though you did-'' ''Yes i did have to do this, Cece. It's okay.'' , Rocky cut me off and i grinned.

Then suddenly Ty appeared at the door.

''Cece, can we please talk now?'' , he asked me desperate.


	11. Cy's talk

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :D I loved them all and i'm happy about every new reviewer!**

**Well i hope the next chapter is good and please leave a review! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_Rocky shook her head, smiling and then replied: ''Cece i'm not angry. Love has some crazy ways, you can't control. It's not your fault. In your situation i wouldn't have told it me , either. I'm sorry. I should've seen it. Instead of seeing it, i tried to hook you up with Ty, that i can come together with Logan.''_

_This time i was the one , shaking her head._

_''We were both stupid. I'm sorry, i'll accept it, that you love Logan. I won't have a chance with him anyway.'' , i told her_

_Then i added, chuckling: ''Even though Ty did a huge mistake, he's not that bad. Besides you deserve, to be together with Logan. I just want you two to be happy.''_

_Rocky hugged me again and then replied: ''I broke up with him.''_

_My eyes went wide and she added: ''I won't be together with the guy, my best friend is in love with since the day she met him.''_

_I smiled at her and hugged her tight._

_''Thanks Rocks. Even though you did-'' ''Yes i did have to do this, Cece. It's okay.'' , Rocky cut me off and i grinned._

_Then suddenly Ty appeared at the door._

_''Cece, can we please talk now?'' , he asked me desperate._

* * *

**Ty's POV:**

I walked to the open door in Cece's room and asked her desperate: ''Cece, can we please talk now?''

Cece looked at me with a tearstained face and i could've kicked myself for what i did.

I seriously was the biggest jerk alive.

Cece had to hate me right now and i couldn't blame her.

She looked even more sad, at the sight of me and i immediately regretted, coming back here.

Cece will kill me.

She will definitely absouletely- ''Okay.'' , she replied and my eyes went wide.

Cece then looked at Rocky who nodded.

My little sister glared one last time at me and then walked out.

I sighed and walked up to Cece.

''Cece, i'm so sorry, i shouldn't have done that.'' , i told her honest and guilty.

She just glared at me and replied: ''But you did. You really hurt me ,Ty.''

I rolled my eyes this time and then said: ''Look, i'm really sorry and by the way you hurt me, too but that's not the point. If you only let me talk to you to tell me how stupid i am or that you never want to see me again then go straight ahead. I don't have anything to loose anymore, anyway. I already lost the girl i love.''

I had tears in my eyes at the thought.

Trying to stay strong at that point, was harder then i thought.

Cece looked shocked at me.

Then she stood up and walked in front of me.

I looked in to her beautiful, caramel brown eyes, that i almost got lost in again.

She sighed and said: ''I do really like you, Ty. It's just-''

''He has your heart and he always will have it. I know. '' , i cut her off, looking away now.

Cece sighed again and then told me: ''You're one of my best friends, Ty and you know that. I just don't think, that this is right. I really wanted to try it but i'm just clearly confused right now. I want to be with Logan and i know, that he doesn't want me , but i can't be with you with such a situation. I'm not angry at you anymore. I did a huge mistake as well but i can't do this. I want you as my best friend, not as my boyfriend''

It felt, like my heart broke in two at her words.

The tears were getting more in my eyes and i tried to blink them away.

I couldn't show her, how weak i was right now.

I lost her.

No. I never had her.

I nodded and then replied: ''Okay. Thank you, that you tried it with me. Well, you can't control love and you're head over heels for Logan. I understood it but i'll need my time to accept you as a friend again.''

Cece nodded, looking down.

''I can understand that. I acted like crap to you.'' , she said and i didn't make any move.

I just continued: ''I'm going now. I'll see you around, maybe.''

With that i walked out and to my apartment.

As soon as i entered my apartment, i let myself fall on the bed, crying.

**Cece's POV:**

''I can understand that. I acted like crap to you.'' , i said and he didn't make any move.

I excepted him to nod or something like this, but nothing.

He just continued: ''I'm going now. I'll see you around, maybe.''

With that he walked out of my room and the apartment.

I let myself fall on the bed, groaning.

Why did this have to happen?

This destroyed everything.

Because of me, Rocky wasn't together with Logan anymore and even though she said, she had to do it , i knew that she was hurt.

I was such an idiot.

I also hurt Ty.

I could see the tears in his eyes.

Tyler Blue cried because of me, again!

He really meant it serious with me and i broke his heart.

I'm the biggest brat alive.

Well and Logan...

He already hated me but he had to be even more disgusted by now.

The girl he hates, in love with him?

He probably laughed his ass off because of me.

I groaned again and let a few tears fall.

I wish, i could take back the time.

To the point, where i met Logan and that i somehow never would've fallen in love with him or i would've never worked at his stupid food court and maybe we would be together now.

I groaned again.

What should i do now?


	12. Ohoh

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :D I loved them all and i'm happy about every new reviewer!**

**Well i hope the next chapter is good and please leave a review! :)**

**Also huge thanks to Gabrie aka Grace-1997 for helping me! :)**

**You should definitely read her stories! They're awesome! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_Tyler Blue cried because of me, again!_

_He really meant it serious with me and i broke his heart._

_I'm the biggest brat alive._

_Well and Logan..._

_He already hated me but he had to be even more disgusted by now._

_The girl he hates, in love with him?_

_He probably laughed his ass off because of me._

_I groaned again and let a few tears fall._

_I wish, i could take back the time._

_To the point, where i met Logan and that i somehow never would've fallen in love with him or i would've never worked at his stupid food court and maybe we would be together now._

_I groaned again._

_What should i do now?_

* * *

**Rocky's POV:**

After i had walked out of Cece's room to let Ty and her some space, i went to Crusty's .

I was hungry and i needed some distracting, from what just happened.

My best friend was in love with my now ex.

Cece was really in love with Logan.

That was so creepy.

Well, but i couldn't be together with Logan.

This was a bad idea anyway.

Now, i saw it, too.

Well, i just hope that Cece and Ty will make up.

Those guys seemed so perfect for each other and now i found out the truth.

Why Cece didn't want to come together with my brother.

Gosh, i feel so stupid.

I should've known it from the beginning why Cece acted so.

She was my best friend.

I sighed and entered Crusty's, to see Deuce, sitting on a table alone, looking depressed.

What was wrong with him?

I walked up to him and greeted him: ''Hey , Deuce. What's up?''

He looked up to me, with a worried and sad look.

''Nothing much.'' , he replied and looked back down.

I sighed and sat down to him.

''Okay , Deuce. What's up? You're looking all depressed and don't lie to me. I can see, that you're not okay.'' , i asked him and he sighed.

Then he answered: ''Dina broke up with me.''

My eyes went wide.

Did nobody have luck in love the past time?

Everyone broke up and is now totally depressed.

Well, i'm not depressed.

I guess, Logan just wasn't the right one for me or so.

I didn't know, but i'm not that sad.

I put a hand on his shoulder and then told him: ''I'm so sorry Deuce.''

Deuce smiled at me and his big brown eyes lightened a bit up.

''Thanks for caring, Rocky. I tried to call Ty but he didn't pick up his phone. Guess, he's busy with Cece.'' , he replied and i sighed.

He didn't know yet what happened but Ty will probably tell him anyway.

''He probably didn't answer you because they broke up and they're talking about it right now.'' , i told him and his eyes went wide.

He looked at me in disbelieve.

As he realised, that that wasn't a joke, he asked me: ''How did that happen?''

I sighed and replied: ''I think you should ask that Ty. I don't know, if he would be happy, if i tell anyone.''

He nodded still confused and then looked at the watch.

''Crap! My shift is starting! I have to work! I'll see you later!'' , he said to me, hugged me quick and then ran in to the kitchen.

I chuckled but then sighed again.

I hope, i didn't say to much.

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

As soon as i was in the apartment i rushed in to my room and let myself fall on the bed groaning.

Cece loves me. She really loves me.

That was crazy.

How could she've fallen in love with me?

I was together with her best friend twice and i hated her.

Well, Rocky broke up with me and i'm just totally confused right now.

What should i do?

I didn't even like her but i saw how broken she was.

Maybe i should give it a chance?

What am i even thinking?

I groaned and let my head sink deeper in to my pillow.

Why was this so complicated?

Why couldn't Rocky has stayed together with me?

Well, to say the truth, i wasn't that sad or depressed about it.

I kinda excepted it. Cece is her best friend and she's hopelessly in love with me.

I groaned again. This was so damn wrong.

Why Cece from all people?

It gave so much girls and then Cece?

I sighed, as suddenly my dad came in to my room.

''Hey Logan. Do you know what's up with Cece? Georgia just called and she said you were at her's to because of Rocky along with Ty and Rocky. Ty is in his room busted and Cece is crying herself out.'' , he greeted me, questioning.

My eyes widened a little.

I knew, that Ty loves Cece and he must hate me right now.

He couldn't have her because of me and Cece...

She was crying herself out?

Gosh, i couldn't help but feel guilty.

Wait. Why should i?

''No, i don't know what's wrong.'' , i replied, turning around to my dad.

Then i added: ''As i was there, everything was alright. Well, except the fact that Rocky and i broke up but that was out of an other reason.''

I was surprised by my own calmness.

Inside i was freaking out.

My dad eyed me and then said: ''Okay. Well, if something is wrong, you can tell me. I won't tell anybody anything, you know and i'll call Georgia, that you don't know anything.''

I nodded and with that he walked out.

I sighed. He knew, that i was lying but he didn't say anything.

Could all of this get any more complicated?

I don't think so.

I groaned and tried to think about something other but my thoughts always wandered back to the fact, that Cece loves me.

Maybe, a walk would help.

Just as i was about to stand up, the door opened again and in front of it stood Ty.

Oh god. I'm going to be so dead.


	13. Cough

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :D I loved them all and i'm happy about every new reviewer!**

**By the way sorry for all the reviews in one row :D**

**I always first read all the chapters and then review *chuckle***

**Well, i hope you like the new chapter! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

Then i added: ''As i was there, everything was alright. Well, except the fact that Rocky and i broke up but that was out of an other reason.''

I was surprised by my own calmness.

Inside i was freaking out.

My dad eyed me and then said: ''Okay. Well, if something is wrong, you can tell me. I won't tell anybody anything, you know and i'll call Georgia, that you don't know anything.''

I nodded and with that he walked out.

I sighed. He knew, that i was lying but he didn't say anything.

Could all of this get any more complicated?

I don't think so.

I groaned and tried to think about something other but my thoughts always wandered back to the fact, that Cece loves me.

Maybe, a walk would help.

Just as i was about to stand up, the door opened again and in front of it stood Ty.

Oh god. I'm going to be so dead.

* * *

**The next morning at the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up the next morning in a really bad mood.

I had a nightmare, about what happened yesterday and i already was totally finished.

Why did this all have to happen to me?

I groaned and just wanted to stand up, as i had a sharp feeling in my stomach and my head felt dizzy.

Oh gosh, please not.

I couldn't be also sick.

I wanted to stand up but almost fell on the floor.

I groaned and shouted: ''MOM!'' as loud as i could but my voice was really coughly.

My mom rushed in to my room to see me, somehow trying to hold my balance.

''Oh my god, Cece! What's wrong?'' , she asked rushing up to me, picking me up and laying me back down on the bed.

''I *cough* can't *cough* stand *cough* up right. *cough*'',i replied with tears in my eyes.

My throat was sore and my head and stomach hurt like crazy.

My mom touched my forehead and her eyes went wide.

''You're burning!''. my mom exclaimed shocked and then added: ''You can't go to school like this. You lay down and i'll call Courtis.''

I couldn't say anything, since i couldn't stand up anyway.

Well, better that i was sick than facing Ty or Logan...

I groaned and let myself sink deeper in to the pillow.

Why did this all have to happen.

**In the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

I just came out of my room, for breakfast as i saw my dad phoning with someone at his phone.

I didn't pay attention, since it probably just was someone out of the hospital.

Until i heard a name.

''Yes. Okay i'll come up in 5 minutes for Cece.. I just have to take my things, Georgia. I'm sure Cece will be fine.'' , my dad told Cece's mom at the phone and my eyes went wide.

What happened to Cece?

Before i could ask, Rocky came out of her room and questioned dad: ''What is wrong with Cece?'

My dad sighed and replied: ''Probably just caught a flu or so. Georgia said she's burning and has a big ache. I'm going downstairs to look after her. She can't come to school, today.''

I almost sighed relieved.

Not that i wanted Cece to be sick, i just couldn't see her right now.

It happened to much, yesterday.

Rocky looked at me knowing and i looked away.

''Okay dad. Could you tell us then what's wrong with Cece when you looked after her?'' , Rocky asked and dad nodded.

She knew, that i wanted to know it, too but wouldn't get myself to ask after what happened.

Mom and dad knew that we were together and broke up again.

''Of course. You two get ready for school and i'll look after her.'' , he replied and then made his way out of the door.

I just wanted to walk back in to my room.

''Ty!'' , Rocky cried after me and i turned around.

''Do you really want to destroy Cece's and your's friendship because of a few days failed relationship?'' , she asked me.

I sighed. If it would be only that.

''It's not about the relationship only, Rocky. She hurt me and that more than one time.'' , i replied and then walked in to my room.

**Rocky's POV:**

''It's not about the relationship only, Rocky. She hurt me and that more than one time.'' , he replied and then walked in to his room.

I sighed.

I knew, that it would be hart to bring this two to talk to each other again.

They were both really stubborn and Cece didn't want to talk about this.

Especially, since she was so crushed because of Logan.

What could i do to help this guys?

Well, maybe i should talk to Cece, first but i needed someone, who talks to Ty...

Deuce! He will sure help me!

I just had to ask him soon...

Well, if he really would do it?

He just came out of a relationship as well...

I sighed and went in to my room to change.

I had to find a way.

I didn't know how yet, but i will.

I also had to look after Cece later.

Georgia wouldn't creep out that much, if Cece doesn't have something really bad.

After i finished changing, i walked out again to see Ty, sitting on the couch and waiting for me.

He smiled weak at me and i smiled back.

I knew, how hard this was for him.

Then my dad came through the door again, a bit stressed.

''How is Cece?'' , i asked him, curious.

He sighed and replied: ''Terrible. She's burning and she just threw up. We can't leave her home alone and i have to call Marcie now, that she looks after her. She has to come home earlier from her friend's. Oh man.''

Ty and i looked at each other and before i could ask something my dad answered my unspoken question.

''You guys have to go to school. You can look after her later.'' , dad told us and we groaned but didn't complain.


	14. Taking care

**Hay guys! Sorry for the late update! :D**

**I was a bit busy and in a bad mood but now i'm better! :)**

**I hope you guys like the new chapter and leave reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

_I had to find a way._

_I didn't know how yet, but i will._

_I also had to look after Cece later._

_Georgia wouldn't creep out that much, if Cece doesn't have something really bad._

_After i finished changing, i walked out again to see Ty, sitting on the couch and waiting for me._

_He smiled weak at me and i smiled back._

_I knew, how hard this was for him._

_Then my dad came through the door again, a bit stressed._

_''How is Cece?'' , i asked him, curious._

_He sighed and replied: ''Terrible. She's burning and she just threw up. We can't leave her home alone and i have to call Marcie now, that she looks after her. She has to come home earlier from her friend's. Oh man.''_

_Ty and i looked at each other and before i could ask something my dad answered my unspoken question._

_''You guys have to go to school. You can look after her later.'' , dad told us and we groaned but didn't complain._

* * *

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

I was in my room, on my bed and was bored.

My school had a free day today and i didn't really know what to do.

Even if i would've been still together with Rocky, she had to go to school today and i would've had nothing to do.

I groaned. Well, i wasn't together with her anymore anyway.

I still remembered the talk with Ty yesterday

_Flashback_

_After Ty just came in to my room, he looked angry at me and i questioned him confused and worried: ''What are you doing here?''_

_He looked at me with an unreadable look that says something like 'I hate you' and 'Why am i here?'._

_Ty replied: ''I have to talk with you about the thing because of Cece.''_

_Why did he want to talk about me with that?_

_Did he want to kill me because he lost his girlfriend because of me?_

_''It's not my fault, that she's in love with me, Ty. I mean i'm sorry for you t-''_

_''It's not that.'' , he cut me off and walked a bit further in to my room. ''Logan, Cece really does like you an she's totally crushed. She does, since you guys first met each other. Do you have any idea, how she could feel right now?''_

_I looked at him shocked._

_Since we first met?_

_I sighed and told him: ''I'm not fond of Cece and i also can't just fake feelings to make someone happy, i don't really like.''_

_Ty rolled his eyes at me._

_''You certainly don't hate her and i'm pretty sure, that you should give her a chance. Think about it.'' , he told me._

_I didn't understand him._

_He loves Cece. Why was he telling me all of that._

_As if he knew my question he answered: ''I love Cece but i just want her to be happy.''_

_With that he stood up and walked away._

_Flashback end_

The talk was kinda creepy but Ty looked really serious and i knew, that he really meant it.

Well, it was definitely unexpected that Cece loves me, since the day we met.

I sighed. I really didn't know what to do and i was totally confused.

Why did this have to happen to me?

I could've stayed together with Rocky, if Ty and Cece wouldn't have had that fight and Ty would be with Cece.

I groaned and stood up, walking out of my room.

I needed something to kill the headache, i had from all the thinking.

I wanted to walk in to the kitchen as i heard my dad, phoning with someone.

''Yes, Georgia. Yes, i know. I'll ask him. Oh god, that sounds horrible. Yes, no problem. Okay, bye.'' , he said to Georgia at the phone.

Why was he talking with Cece's mom?

''Hey dad.'' , i greeted him and he looked at me, serious.

''Logan, Cece is sick and Georgia has to go to work, as well as me. Could you please take care of her, until we're home?'', he asked me and my eyes went wide.

I should take care of Cece, who was sick?

Wait. Cece. Sick?

She didn't look sick in that way yesterday.

My dad looked pleading at me.

''Come on, i know you guys are not on the best terms but we really need your help.'', he told me pleading and i groaned.

I couldn't say no.

My dad and Georgia had to go to work and Cece couldn't stay alone at home, if she really was sick.

''Fine.'' , i replied and my dad sighed relieved.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up, two hours later (i took a quick look at the clock) under a bunch of blankets, my throat sore and my head, hurting like crazy.

I groaned. At least i wasn't that cold anymore, thanks to the blankets.

I was really sick and i felt like crap.

It was great to be heartbroken and sick. Sarcastic indeed.

I groaned and put the blankets away. I had to pee.

Just as i wanted to walk slowly in to the bathroom, my stomach drove roller coaster and i made a run for it.

I almost tripped over my own feet but got in to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Gosh. I didn't even eat anything today and threw up.

My stomach still hurt and i stayed up, as i suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me, that always made me melt: ''Do you need some water?''

Wait. What the heck was Logan doing here?

I turned around shocked.

Why was he here?

As Logan saw my face, he said in a normal tone: ''Our parents had to go to work and since i have school off today, i have to take care of you.''

Oh god. That really was the last thing i needed.

I almost got lost in to his dreamy brown eyes but then reminded myself, how he was as he found out, that i love him.

He hates me and i shouldn't get my hopes up.

I looked annoyed at him, took the water bottle out of his hands and wanted to walk back to my room, as i tripped over my own feet on the way there.

I waited myself to connect with the floor but instead of that i felt two strong arms around me and a shiver went through my spine.

Logan carried me in to my room and on to my bed.

After i drank something, i laid back in my pillows and Logan was still there.

I had tears in my eyes again and i wanted to cry, but not in front of him.

He already saw me weak enough.

Logan sighed at my expression and told me: ''Cece, what do you except me to do after i found that out? I thought you hate me!''

I just didn't say anything. There was no way, that i was going to talk about that with him right now.

Logan groaned frustrated at my reaction and i just crossed my arms in front of my chest, blinking the tears away.

''Fine. Have it your way but when you're ready to talk. I'm wiling for us to be at least friends but i don't feel the same way for you Cece.'' , he said to me and then walked out.

As soon as he walked out, i let the tears fall.


	15. Wait

**Hay guys! Sorry for the late update! :D**

**Here's the new and last chapter for this year! :)**

**I wish you all a happy new year and i hope you guys like the chapter and leave ****reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_I looked annoyed at him, took the water bottle out of his hands and wanted to walk back to my room, as i tripped over my own feet on the way there._

_I waited myself to connect with the floor but instead of that i felt two strong arms around me and a shiver went through my spine._

_Logan carried me in to my room and on to my bed._

_After i drank something, i laid back in my pillows and Logan was still there._

_I had tears in my eyes again and i wanted to cry, but not in front of him._

_He already saw me weak enough._

_Logan sighed at my expression and told me: ''Cece, what do you except me to do after i found that out? I thought you hate me!''_

_I just didn't say anything. There was no way, that i was going to talk about that with him right now._

_Logan groaned frustrated at my reaction and i just crossed my arms in front of my chest, blinking the tears away._

_''Fine. Have it your way but when you're ready to talk. I'm wiling for us to be at least friends but i don't feel the same way for you Cece.'' , he said to me and then walked out._

_As soon as he walked out, i let the tears fall._

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Fine. Have it your way but when you're ready to talk. I'm wiling for us to be at least friends but i don't feel the same way for you Cece.'' , i said to her and then walked out.

I saw tears in her eyes before i walked out and i wished, i could help her but i couldn't.

I sighed as i sat down on the couch at the apartment and just wished, that i could do something.

I didn't like Cece like that but i didn't want to see her like that.

I freaking hurt her and no girl deserved this but i also never was in that situation.

Since when falls the girl, that actually was supposed to hate you, in love with you?

That was so creepy and i didn't know what to do.

I sighed again, as suddenly my phone vibrated.

It was Rocky.

Why did she call me?

Wasn't she totally angry at me?

I didn't even bother to pick up. I didn't need more screaming or something like this.

After a while, the vibrating stopped and five minutes later, i got a SMS from her:

_Since you don't want to talk to me, i'm going to write it to you. I know, that you couldn't stand Cece and i can't believe, that i'm going to say this since you're my ex and she's my best friend but just give it a try. Cece really loves you and sometimes you only bicker to hide your real feelings. What should have Cece done, while you was mean to her all the time? You would've probably laughed about her, if she had told you the truth. Besides, you guys were going to be step siblings at that time. Give it a shot. Cece is one of the best persons i know and she deserves one. She didn't mean to annoy or upset you but right now, she's crushed because of you._

_P.S.: She didn't write me that. I wrote it, without even talking to her so far. I have to go now. Lunch is almost over. Think about it!_

I sighed. Everyone said, i should give her a chance.

I meant, sure... Cece wasn't that bad but i didn't feel anything for her, did i?

Or didn't i just want to feel something for her because i was afraid?

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

Why was this always so complicated with Cece?

Should i really give it a shot?

Should i hear her out?

Cece would probably deserve it.

**Cece's POV:**

''Fine. Have it your way but when you're ready to talk. I'm wiling for us to be at least friends but i don't feel the same way for you Cece.'' , he said to me and then walked out.

As soon as he walked out, i let the tears fall.

This just wasn't fair.

Why did i always have to be in love with the wrong people?

Ty loved me and i couldn't be together with him because i was in love with that... ass!

I only sobbed harder at the thought.

Hopefully, Rocky was at home, soon that he could leave.

I didn't want to see him ever again.

He broke my heart enough.

More and more tears were falling and i just laid there, not bothering to brush them away.

I didn't even care if he would come in right now.

Logan could see, what he did with me.

That was not me but i'm broken hearted and crushed.

At the moment, being crazy and funny was impossible.

I groaned and my throat was hurting.

I coughed and it only got worse.

That freaking hurt.

Then, suddenly the door went open and Logan came in and i quickly closed my eyes, pretending that i was asleep.

Logan sighed and told me: ''I know, that you're not asleep.''

I groaned. I didn't want him here.

I couldn't be friends with the guy, that broke my heart.

''I don't want you here and you can also stay in the living-room. Don't worry, i won't tell my parents , what actually happened.'' , i stated at him, trying to avoid his eyes.

He sighed and sat down besides me on the bed.

The closeness made me shiver.

He brushed the few tears away, that was still prickling out of my eyes and a shiver went through my spine.

I tried to ignore it.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone.

''Cece, please. I just want to talk to you.'' , he pleaded me and i wanted to give in but, no.

That was wrong.

''But i don't want to talk to you. You hurt me Logan. Do you have any idea, how it is to be in love with a guy who couldn't even stand you. I freaking love you and you didn't e-''

Suddenly i was cut off by an other pair of lips.

Logan was kissing me.

Wait. Logan was kissing me?!

I kissed back, even though i knew, that it was damn wrong.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and i couldn't think straight.

Why did he kiss me?

Only to cut me off?

I thought, he didn't want me?

So many questions were running through my mind but i couldn't concentrate at all because of the breathtaking kiss.

As we broke apart after 23 seconds, i said the first thing that came in to my mind: ''You're going to get sick because of me.''


	16. I don't know

**Hay guys! Sorry for the late update! :D**

**Here's the new chapter and first chapter for this year! :)  
**

**I know, that i needed like forever, sorry :/**

**I wish you all a happy new year and i hope you guys like the chapter and leave ****reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

''Cece, please. I just want to talk to you.'' , he pleaded me and i wanted to give in but, no.

That was wrong.

''But i don't want to talk to you. You hurt me Logan. Do you have any idea, how it is to be in love with a guy who couldn't even stand you. I freaking love you and you didn't e-''

Suddenly i was cut off by an other pair of lips.

Logan was kissing me.

Wait. Logan was kissing me?!

I kissed back, even though i knew, that it was damn wrong.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and i couldn't think straight.

Why did he kiss me?

Only to cut me off?

I thought, he didn't want me?

So many questions were running through my mind but i couldn't concentrate at all because of the breathtaking kiss.

As we broke apart after 23 seconds, i said the first thing that came in to my mind: ''You're going to get sick because of me.''

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''But i don't want to talk to you. You hurt me Logan. Do you have any idea, how it is to be in love with a guy who couldn't even stand you. I freaking love you and you didn't e-''

I didn't know, what came in to me that moment but i just cut her off, by kissing her.

She wouldn't stop, rambling on about being in love with me and i had to do something.

Well, that probably wasn't the smartest idea but it felt just... Wow.

Cece kissed back and my body was like on fire.

Wait. Did i feel the same?

I mean, it was Cece...

Could i really feel the same?

As we broke apart after 23 seconds, she said to me: ''You're going to get sick because of me.''

I couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

I think, i couldn't care less right now, if i get sick or not.

Well, even though that was damn wrong...

I didn't like Cece, right?

''Cece, i-'' I saw Cece's tears watering, while she cut me off: ''You what? Didn't you mean that kiss? Was it just a new way to shut me up?''

I quickly shook my head.

Well, i didn't exactly know, why i did it.

''No, well yes but not because i couldn't hear you anymore or yes. Oh gosh, Cece. I'm just really confused about my feelings right now, okay? I didn't think, that i could like you but that kiss and - wow. Please give me some time to think about this.'' , i pleaded her , looking in to her teary caramel eyes.

I knew, it was hard for her, even harder for me but she should also give me a break.

Cece sighed.

''Fine.'' , she replied and i sighed relieved.

At least, she gave me some time.

''Well and while i'm thinking, i'll make you some soup and a tea to get better.'' , i told her, kissed her forehead and then walked out.

**Cece's POV:**

''Well and while i'm thinking, i'll make you some soup and a tea to get better.'' , he told me, kissed my forehead and then walked out.

My forehead was tingling from the kiss and my lips still from the other kiss.

Logan would think about it.

I didn't know, if i should be happy about this or not.

Well, but that meant, i wasn't total unimportant to him.

Maybe, i really had a chance.

I let myself sink back in to the pillow and sighed.

I didn't really know what to do.

Well, at the moment i couldn't do anything.

Hopefully, Rocky was getting home soon.

Well, but what was i going to tell her?

_Hey Rocks. I kissed your ex. You know, that i'm in love with him and now he's considering to go out with me._

Yeah, i would love that if i was Rocky.

Well, she wasn't mad at me but i couldn't imagine, that she would be happy, if she knew, that i kissed her ex.

I sighed again and then closed my eyes.

I just wanted to shut off all of this.

Luckily, i somehow fall asleep.

**After school at the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

I just came home from school and were now about to go to Cece's, as Ty came out of his room.

Since the fight with Cece, he was pretty stressed and in a bad mood.

As he saw me he looked at me questioning.

''I'm going over to Cece's.'' , i replied his unspoken question.

Ty nodded and then sighed.

''Well, could you please tell me then, what's wrong with her and if she's better and if-''

''Something happened between Cece and Logan? Yes, i guess i can do that but as much as i hate to tell you that, you should move on, Ty. She loves Logan. I never saw someone so much in love with anybody and he's my ex! Well, okay Cece also kinda your ex but... I accept it and you should, too!'' , i told him and Ty just shrugged, letting himself fall on the couch.

I really wanted to give Cece and Logan a chance.

I didn't have feelings like that for Logan anymore and i could see that Cece loved him.

Well, the question was, if Logan felt the same.

I sighed and walked out of the apartment, after looking at Ty a last time.

I really wanted Cece and Ty to become friends again.

It was totally creepy like this and the whole thing didn't happen long ago.

I walked downstairs to the Jone's apartment and opened the as always open door.

There was Logan, sitting on the couch and eating some of Cece's cereals.

''You know, that she'll get angry when you eat her cereals again?'' , i more or less greeted him and he looked up.

Logan chuckled and replied: ''I don't think so, after i took such good care for her even though, she fall asleep before i could give her her soup and the tea.''

I rolled my eyes at him and just made my way to Cece's room.

If he really took good care of her?

Cece was laying in her bed, still asleep.

I didn't want to wake her up but he seemed to wake up from herself.

Or she just opened her eyes.

So much about sleeping.

''You know, that it's not nice to pretend that you're sleeping when other people wants to help you?'', i told her and Cece grinned at me.

Then suddenly her expression faded.

''Well, after what happened , it is necessary. Besides, i was really sleeping after he told me, that he'll make the soup.'' , she replied but i didn't pay much attention to the last sentence.

''What did happen?'' , i asked her confused.

Cece's expression quickly faded.

Then she replied: ''Rocky please don't freak out but Logan and i kissed.''


	17. It was worth it

**Hay guys! Sorry for the late update! :D**

**Here's the new chapter! :)**

**Only two days to update, YES! :D**

**Haha sorry, but i'm getting quicker and i'm happy about that :)**

**Well, i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Rocky's POV:_**

Logan chuckled and replied: ''I don't think so, after i took such good care for her even though, she fall asleep before i could give her her soup and the tea.''

I rolled my eyes at him and just made my way to Cece's room.

If he really took good care of her?

Cece was laying in her bed, still asleep.

I didn't want to wake her up but he seemed to wake up from herself.

Or she just opened her eyes.

So much about sleeping.

''You know, that it's not nice to pretend that you're sleeping when other people wants to help you?'', i told her and Cece grinned at me.

Then suddenly her expression faded.

''Well, after what happened , it is necessary. Besides, i was really sleeping after he told me, that he'll make the soup.'' , she replied but i didn't pay much attention to the last sentence.

''What did happen?'' , i asked her confused.

Cece's expression quickly faded.

Then she replied: ''Rocky please don't freak out but Logan and i kissed.''

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

''What did happen?'' , she asked me confused.

My expression quickly faded.

Don't freak out Cece. You had to tell her eventually.

Then I replied: ''Rocky please don't freak out but Logan and i kissed.''

Rocky's eyes widened and i feared to be shouted by her.

''Rocky look, i'm sorry. I-'' i started but Rocky cut me off, chuckling.

''You really think i'm angry, Cece? I'm not! If i would've been mad, i wouldn't have broken up with Logan as i found out, that you love him. I don't have feelings anymore for him and i'm not mad. I didn't except that to happen and especially not that fast but i'm not mad.'' , she told me and i sighed relieved.

I really thought, she would hate me now.

''So you really don't mind? Because he kinda said, that he has to think about it...'' , i asked her, even though i wasn't convinced, that he would really want to be together with him.

Rocky squealed at that.

Gosh. She knew, that we were still talking about her ex?

''I don't mind. Well, but if you want to make him yours, you shouldn't do like you're sleeping, when he makes soup for you.'', she replied and i couldn't help but chuckle.

I just wasn't hungry because my stomach was still driving roller coaster.

Before i could reply to Rocky, the door opened and Logan came in again, with a tablet of soup.

He smiled warmly at me and i almost got lost in his dreamy brown eyes but then suddenly...

Only the smell of the chicken soup made my stomach drove roller coaster.

I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in to the toilet.

Rocky quickly came run after me and hold my hair.

After i was finished, throwing up whatever was still in my stomach, i stood up, holding my stomach.

Logan stood at the doorframe, looking worried at me.

''Sorry, i just- Can't eat anything, right now.'' , i told him.

Logan nodded and i went back in to my room, laying down in my bed , while Rocky went in to the kitchen to find some pain killers and water.

Logan took the covers over me, felt my forehead and sighed.

''I really better didn't get you sick , too.'' , i joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Logan let out a sniffled laugh.

''Well, it was worth it.'' , he replied and suddenly went deep red.

I then realized what he said and also blushed.

Before one of us could say more, Rocky came in with the painkillers and water.

I gladly took them and then laid back on the bed.

Logan looked at the clock and then asked Rocky: ''Could you take it from here? I have karate practice and i have a bit tournament, soon.''

Wait a second. Karate?

''Since when are you doing karate?'' , i asked Logan shocked and he chuckled.

''Since i'm 6. I'm a black belt and a big tournament is next month.'' , he replied and Rocky didn't look a bit shocked.

She knew it?

Okay, they were together but still.

I looked a bit disappointed and he just chuckled again.

Then he kissed my cheek and told Rocky and me: ''I'll see you guys, soon.''

My cheek were tingling from the kiss and i blushed.

Rocky laughed at my face and said: ''I think, i already know, how this will go out.''

I rolled my eyes at her and let myself sink deeper in to the pillow.

I really hoped, that i could come together with him.

Well, but one question was still haunting me...

''How is Ty?'' , i asked Rocky, concerned.

I broke his heart and i knew it.

I was also really sorry for it and i just hoped, that he would forgive me...

**Rocky's POV:**

I laughed at her face and said: ''I think, i already know, how this will go out.''

She rolled her eyes at me and let herself sink deeper in to the pillow.

I saw her impressed look, as Logan told her about karate.

Cece was falling even deeper for him and it was really cute.

How couldn't i've seen that earlier?

After a short break, Cece asked me: ''How is Ty?''

I flinched a bit and saw Cece's worried and concerned look.

I knew, that she really liked Ty.

Just not the way, he liked her.

''He's crushed.'' , i replied honest and Cece sighed.

I knew, how sorry she was for him and how much she wanted him, to forgive her...

''But he asked, how you are and he's concerned about you.'' , i added, quick but that didn't seem to lighten the thing.

I really wanted them to make up, too but on the other hand i could understand Ty.

It must be horrible to be in his situation and Cece was actually, too at first because of Logan and me.

Well, but Logan changed his mind, like it seemed and Cece was happy now.

''I don't know, what to do, Rocks. I didn't mean to hurt him but i love Logan.'' , Cece told me , with tears in her eyes.

I sighed. I knew that and Ty did, too.

''He knows it, Cece. It's just hard for him and you know that. He feels like you did, as i was together with Logan.'' , i explained to her and she shuddered.

Cece knew, how much it hurt and she didn't want to do it to him but it was a stupid situation.

She sighed and then said to me: ''Would you mind, leaving me alone for a while? I want to sleep now and please tell Ty again, that i'm sorry. I know, that it won't help but... just do it.''

I nodded, hugged her short and then replied: ''Of course, i will.''

With that i walked out of her room.


End file.
